Life of My Own
by sakura-chikara
Summary: Relena wants to live her own life. Rated for mild language.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the original characters. I do own the characters created by myself, and will state the names upon occasion that they should enter the story.

There is no separation between dreams and reality. One must only find the means to build the bridges from one to the other.

**_~Anonymous_**

****

****

Life of My Own Ch 1 

            _Free. She was free. Free to run. Free to dance. Free to fly. This was her sanctuary, where the flowers were always in bloom. Where the sky was as she wished it, and all the little animals came out to play. Here was where the water ran crystal, and the stars shown bright _

_            She could do anything. All she had to do was dream. There were no worries, no responsibilities. She laughed, and knelt on the soft blanket of grass. Gazing up at the stars, she knew that as long as she held onto her world, she would always fly free._

_            She couldn't be any more overjoyed. She stretched and listened to the soft hum of the firefly's overhead. 'It's so peaceful here…' _

_            She sighed again. She started to drift off, but was unable to sleep due to the increasing volume of the fireflys. 'Why are the firefly's so loud? They weren't a moment ago.' The hum had raised to a dull roar.  Suddenly, the ground below her dicentegrated into a huge black expanse. Then she was falling, falling, falling…_

_~~~~_

**BUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

            Relena awoke so suddenly, that she fell out of her bed, and bumped her head on her bedroom's hardwood floor.

            "Ummph!"

            She had been dreaming about her personal haven when her stupid alarm clock had yanked her out of her peaceful slumber. Damn, but that thing was annoying. She had bought it out of hopes that it would wake her up for good, and it most certainly did. Loudly.

Now, instead of being just grumpy and half asleep, she was fully awake and even more of a bad mood. She had no idea which of the two was the better alternative.

**BUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

            She picked up the alarm clock and threw it so hard that it fell into at least eight different parts on her floor. Damn, but she hated mornings. Mornings meant the start of another day. Another day meant more work. More work meant more crap, which meant more stress. _Damn it!_

            Used to be she loved mornings. She loved to watch the sunrise. She loved a fresh start, because she believed that it had meant new beginnings. She was also sixteen, stupid, and very naïve. Now, at nineteen, she wasn't much smarter, but she sure has hell wasn't naïve. Or so she thought. 

            **Knock, knock!**

"Ms. Relena, you have a meeting in half an hour," her secretary said. 

Carol was often sent to wake Relena up, or to deliver messages that were urgent, or any other business that would normally piss her off.

She used to love keeping the peace, and aiding desperate people. Now, she absolutely hated her job. She didn't know when she had become so bitter, and quite frankly, she didn't care. She had to get out, now, before it was to late, but it was impossible. She'd never escape. The colonies were to stupid to figure things out for their own. Her leaving could start another war. 

            _'So what?' _ Things were extremely tense between the colonies and the earth anyway. They wanted another war and would use any excuse to get one. If not her, then something else would happen eventually.  Might as well be her. _'Tonight,'_ she thought, but first, she had to pick up some "supplies."

Dun dun duuuunnnnn!!!!!!!!!! Sorry for the extremely long dragging chapter. I don't mean to but it is one o'clock in the morning, and I have to get some sleep. Maybe if I do this during the day, the next chapter will be better? Who knows? I promise the people you want to read about are coming soon *cough,Heero,cough* 

~Sakura


	2. 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters, but I do, however own my original characters and will state thus.**

**_I see the stars above us as a miracle. They inspire me to go on, to strive for life, and to enjoy every damn moment of it._**

**_~K.S.C._**

Life of My Own Ch2 

            She was going to do it. She was going to run, going to leave, go far away, and she was terrified. She had gone to the store during her lunch break, making the excuse that she wanted to stock up her office mini fridge. Carol had offered to do it for her, but Relena had refused, saying that she needed some fresh air anyway. She went in and bought hair-dye in the color of platinum. She didn't know why she chose this particular shade. She guessed it was only because she wanted to retain at least a little of herself.  

            _'God, I'm really going to do this.'_

It was late at night, and everyone in the mansion had gone to bed. Everyone, except for the guards. It was okay though, because she had spent much of her childhood here. She, most likely, knew the ins and outs better than anyone else. She had planned her escape route carefully. She hadn't dyed her hair yet, she was going to do that when she got to the motel, or wherever it was she was going. She had packed a bag big enough to carry the necessities, but small enough to not cause much trouble. Her only real problem was if she ran into her brother, or any of the other preventers. She hoped it wouldn't come to that. She had left them a E-note on her open desktop. 

She slipped on her sweater, and opened her bay window casting a strong rope with multiple knots over her balcony. _'Girl Scouts really paid off.'_ Throwing her bag over her shoulder, she started to climb down. Her room was on the third story, but there was a huge oak tree that reached the second story just below her window. She shimmied herself onto one of the larger branches, and stuffing the rope in the little space left in the bag, she began to climb down.

She wished things were different. She wished she could stay, and be happy helping other people with their lives. But that was just it, she wasn't happy. She had spent nearly all her life, in some way, putting others above herself. While she fully believed in that, couldn't someone somewhere do the same for her? She was so tired of this life, and she wasn't about to give up now.  

When she reached the bottom of the gate, all she had to do was move through the gardens, and scale the back wall. The back wall was a huge stone structure that towered up a good twenty feet. She started slinking through the gardens when there came a "Halt!" behind her. She whipped around in fear, at with a quick last thought cast her back into the bushes. 

The guard came running up to her, his gun drawn. "Who are you, and what is your business sneaking around here at night? Trespassers are forbidden…" Relena saw that he discerned that she was not a trespasser, but the owner of the estate.

"Ms. Relena, what are you doing out so late at night? That could be dangerous."

Relena didn't know what to say, so she said the first thing that popped into her head. "Picking Dandelions."

She kept her face dead serious. 

"Haaahaaaaa! Ms. Relena, your very funny. Are you taking a late night stroll?"

"Yes. I couldn't sleep, and I thought a breath of fresh air would do me good."

"Well I'll leave you to it then. Make sure you don't stay out too late. There are baddies out."

"Thank you, I hope you have a good night."

"You too, Ms. Relena, you too." With that he walked off. 

_'Don't worry. I will.'_ As soon as he was out of sight she grabbed her bag and ran like hell for the wall. She pulled out the rope that she had used for her balcony. She whirled it around Indiana Jones style, hurling it up and over the wall. She began climbing up the wall. She began climbing towards her new life.

I know, I know, I'm dragging. I can't help it. Stories are just so boring if they end in ten chapters with the climatic events in chapter four. I'd like to thank my friend Dianas_Lotus for posting the stories for me. Fanficiton.net is being ballsy about my account, so until I get it up, the story will keep getting posted under her. Keep reading, and please review. I'd like some feedback. By the way, the manga 'Gravitation' kicks ass!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~Sakura 


	3. 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. I do, however, own my original characters.

**_We were given the choice to make a choice. I hope you make the right one._**

**_~K.S.C._**

****

****

Life of My Own Ch3 

****

****

****

            "Relena, are you up? Carol came to get you an hour ago. Relena?"

            Noin walked into the former queen's bedroom with an odd feeling of apprehension. The first thing she noticed was that everything was spic and span as usual. The second thing she noticed was that Relena was NOT in her room, go figure. And so, she thought, the third thing that she needed to notice was where exactly the princess was.

            After a second, Noin noticed a strange beeping noise behind her. She pulled out her gun slowly, always precocious, and whipped around to aim it directly at Relena's desktop. She sighed, and put the gun away. She was way to stressed out these days. Things were really tense with the earth and the colonies. Why was the laptop beeping again? 

            Suddenly, it said, "You have mail."

Noin walked over to it and clicked to access the message. Relena's face appeared on the screen.

            " To all. I am sorry to let you know that I was leaving like this, but I had no choice. I had to get out, I just can't take it anymore. I'm sorry, and I hope that all of you will forgive me. I know that you will find a way to keep the peace until you can find a new V.F.M. I won't be coming back. It's for the best. All I ask is that you do not come after me. I may not be able to help it, but if at all possible I do not want to be the cause of another war. Farewell."

The screen shut itself off. Noin just stood there for a minute staring at the black square. Then she walked out the door to go find Zechs.

I finally did it! A short Chapter! 


	4. 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. I do, however, own my original characters and will state thus.

Raindrops are simply dreams that have come true. 

~Anonymous

Life of My Own Ch4 

****

            _'I'm free, so why am I so sad? I ran away. Do they miss me? Do they even care that I'm gone, except that they now have no one to keep the peace? Do they really care?'_

            Relena flipped through all of the ten channels that her third rate hotel provided her. There was nothing but crap on. 

She switched it off, and flopped back on the bed deep in thought. She had no idea where to go from here. She felt like a lost little girl. 

            She sighed once more, and grabbed the remote. She flipped the T.V. back on to some lame mid-day soap opera, not really paying it any mind.

            "We interrupt this program to bring you the news. Vice Foreign…."

            Relena shot out of bed to crouch in front of the television.

"…. Minister Relena Dorlian Peacecraft has been found missing. Reports say that Dorlian, nineteen, was last seen taking a night stroll around the palace gardens. If anyone has any information please call…."

But Relena had tuned out. She was in a buzz. She hadn't expected her brother to let the press on so early. That wasn't his usual style. This made things difficult. Now, people everywhere would be looking for her. She had to leave now.

"The prevention office will be conducting a search in every town in the province starting today at 12:00. Everyone is asked to aid in the search and should report to the nearest town hall. Every house will be searched on strict orders of the earth and colony board committee. Now back to your daily show."

Relena had to get out of here fast. She glanced over at the second hand clock sitting on the nightstand. It read 11:30 a.m. She only had half an hour. She grabbed some shades, and shoving her belongings in a bag, ran like hell out the door.

Back at the palace:

"Be ready at your stations. We have to find her and we have to find her now! Any questions?"

No one dared question the authorotive figure of Millardo Peacecraft. He paced back and forth looking at all of the preventers that were about to go on a mission to find his sister. 

"Excellent. You'll report in every hour. Dismissed."

Everyone exited the room save for Millardo and one lone figure.

"Why are you doing this Zechs? You read her card. She needed some space." Noin pushed her black hair out of her face. She wasn't afraid of him. She had known him since he was seven years old. 

"Do you have any idea how dangerous it is out there? She could be killed. Especially since she's the V.F.M.

People will hound after her like dogs after the scent of blood." He started pacing again. 

She sighed knowing that he wouldn't change his mind for anything. "Don't worry, we'll find her. I was just asking why you were making it so drastic, but it's okay. I spoke to our boys. They will all be here within the next twenty-four hours, although I expect Heero here within the next four. Now, before you hyper-ventilate, let's go find your sister."

And with that, they exited the room.

Feedback…. 


	5. Hotel Califonia

I do not own gundam wing. I also do not own the song "Hotel California." It is copyrighted to the Eagles.

This chapter is sort of a song chapter.

Courage is not the same as being brave. Bravery can be achieved by a fool, but courage, well…courage goes even deeper. Courage is being so scared you could shit your pants, but you get up and do your job anyways.

            Relena was very grateful that the man who had sold her this car for so cheap was a fool. Normally she would never have taken advantage of anyone, but in this case she had no choice. The middle-aged man with greasy hair and about six underfed children looked like he needed the 700 dollars he had sold her the car for. He didn't even I.D. her. She sighed and reached over to turn the radio on.

 "On a dark desert highway, cool wind in my hair   
Warm smell of colitas, rising up through the air   
Up ahead in the distance, I saw a shimmering light."

**_Where am I going to go?_** Relena had no idea what to do from here on out. She was scared, alone, and she was never turning back.

   
 "My head grew heavy and my sight grew dim   
I had to stop for the night."

            **_What will I do now?_** She really had no idea. Right then she looked up and saw a mileage sign stating the town of Tyler was about ½ a mile away. How long had she been driving?

 "There she stood in the doorway;   
I heard the mission bell   
and I was thinking to myself,   
'This could be Heaven or this could be Hell'"

            Tyler huh? Sounded good to her. Whither it was a small town or not. It was good as any place to hide tonight. She took exit 49 towards the town.

 "Then she lit up a candle and she showed me the way   
there were voices down the corridor,   
I thought I heard them say..."

            Suddenly it started pouring rain. She couldn't even see two feet in front of her and her wipers were on high. "Well shit," she thought. She started driving very slowly.

 "Welcome to the Hotel California   
Such a lovely place   
such a lovely face"

Relena was lost. When she had gotten the off the exit ramp, there had been a fork in the road. She was pretty sure that to go to the town of Tyler, you had to take the left fork, but she couldn't remember which side she had taken.

 "Plenty of room at the Hotel California   
Any time of year, you can find it here."

 "Her mind is Tiffany-twisted, she got the Mercedes bends   
She got a lot of pretty, pretty boys, that she calls friends   
How they dance in the courtyard, sweet summer sweat.   
Some dance to remember, some dance to forget."

            Suddenly Relena herd a lout bang on the passenger side of her car that sounded nothing like thunder. "Not now!" she thought. Suddenly she saw lights ahead.

 "So I called up the Captain,   
'Please bring me my wine'   
He said,'We haven't had that spirit here since nineteen sixty nine'   
And still those voices are calling from far away,   
Wake you up in the middle of the night   
Just to hear them say..."

            She coasted her second hand car towards the lights, her only beacon of hope. When she pulled up…she saw what appeared to be a log cabin. Either this was her miracle or this was her death.

 "Welcome to the Hotel California   
Such a lovely place   
Such a lovely face   
They livin' it up at the Hotel California   
What a nice surprise, bring your alibis."

            She banged on the door, letting the rain pour down on her. Nothing happened. She banged again harder this time. "Please someone! Can you help me? Is there anybody here?" Of course the loud howling wind carried her voice away so no one heard her. She was desperate. She banged even harder and louder this time. No one answered, so she gave up and turned to walk back to her car.

 "Mirrors on the ceiling,   
The pink champagne on ice   
And she said 'We are all just prisoners here, of our own device'   
And in the master's chambers,   
They gathered for the feast   
The stab it with their steely knives,   
But they just can't kill the beast ."

As she turned, she thought she heard what seemed to be the door opening but it was hard to tell with the sound of the rain pounding down. She turned around to check…hoping. And there in the doorway, was the most indescribable man in the world. She had hoped to ask for some aid with her car, but she couldn't seem to get the words out of her clogged up throat. _"Those eyes…"_

 "Last thing I remember, I was   
Running for the door   
I had to find the passage back   
To the place I was before   
'Relax,'said the night man,   
We are programmed to receive.   
You can checkout any time you like,   
but you can never leave!"

She realized she was staring, and was about to apologize when he spoke first. But it wasn't what she expected.

"Who the hell are you?"

sakurachikara


	6. Rain, anty socialness, and a pretty smil...

Disclaimer: I'm writing this for the entire story. It covers everything so I don't have to write it again. I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters but I do own my own characters like Shane in this chapter and would prefer if they remain mine alone. Thank you. I revised this chapter.

**_Rap-Rap-Rap-Rap!_**

Shane couldn't believe it. Here he was just enjoying his evening, alone, doing nothing wrong but sitting back and eating his dinner. Alone. Brooding into the fire while the rain poured down outside, alone. Who would visit him this late at night in this storm? Who would visit him at all? He only went into town for groceries and that was once a month. Most people didn't even know he existed. His own mother thought he was dead.

**_Rap-Rap-Rap-Rap!!!!!!_**

He pushed himself out of his old worn armchair and walked to the door. The banging had ceased but he opened it anyway. Standing there was the most rain-soaked ragged looking, beautiful woman standing there. "_She'd be about twenty something…" _he thought with passing. It didn't matter though…she had no right to disturb him at this time.

            "Who the hell are you?"

            She hesitated. It was only slightly, but he still saw it. His training had required him to see things like this. Why did she hesitate?

            "Elizabeth." She was staring at him. It shouldn't have bothered him. He was used to people staring at him, what with his grotesque scare on his left cheek. But it bothered him all the same. He snapped out of his daze and realized that she hadn't said anything further. Like she was expecting him to ask almost.

            "Well Miss _Elizabeth_. What are you doing on my doorstep at this time of night in this storm."

            "I'm having some car trouble. Can I use your phone to call the nearest mechanic?"

            "Well as much as I would love to let a doll like you use my phone, I don't have one."

            "What do you mean you don't have a phone?"

            "Just like I said it princess…I…Don't…Have…A…Phone. I don't even have electricity."

            "What a terrible way to live. Why not?"

            "Electricity means you have to pay bills…which means you have to interact with people…which means you have to have a phone, which makes noise, which I don't want so good night!" He proceeded to close the door in her face.

            She stopped the door with her hand. He looked at it and then at her.

"Yes?"

"Look could I at least use your restroom to dry off a little, please?"

"No. I don't have a "restroom." I have an outhouse. Your welcome to use that but it's probably just as wet as you are."

"Well what am I supposed to do? I have no where to go."

"There's a hotel in town."

" I don't have a way to get there. Could you give me a lift?" She really didn't want to ride with a stranger, but she really had no choice.

Shane looked at this girl standing dripping on his porch. She was shivering from the cold and she looked like she could use a good night's sleep. There were huge bags under her ice blue eyes now that he looked closer. There was no way anyone could drive in this storm. It was too dense. She was lucky to have made it this far. He had a couch. It wouldn't hurt. He just didn't do well with company. Just one night was all. Just one!

"I can't take you tonight, but if you want you can sleep here tonight and I'll take you in the mourning."

Relena thought about it. She didn't know this man. She didn't know anything about him. He could be a serial killer for all she knew. But she really didn't know of any other option. The positive thing was that it seem like he didn't recognize her. That was her greatest fear. "Thank you mister…"

"Shane Coldric."

"Mister Coldric."

"Shane."

"Excuse me?"

"Shane. I don't let people refer to me by my last name."

"Oh…well Shane, thank you. I would greatly appreciate it."

Shane stood aside so she could enter.

"Living room and couch are through there. I'll get you a towel and a cup of tea."

"I appreciate it." She turned to him with a smiling. It was the loveliest smile he had ever seen, and then she slumped to the floor.

"Shit."


	7. 7

I do not own gundam wing. I also do not own the song "Hotel California." It is copyrighted to the Eagles.

This chapter is sort of a song chapter.

Courage is not the same as being brave. Bravery can be achieved by a fool, but courage, well…courage goes even deeper. Courage is being so scared you could shit your pants, but you get up and do your job anyways.

Relena was very grateful that the man who had sold her this car for so cheap was a fool. Normally she would never have taken advantage of anyone, but in this case she had no choice. The middle-aged man with greasy hair and about six underfed children looked like he needed the 700 dollars he had sold her the car for. He didn't even I.D. her. She sighed and reached over to turn the radio on.

"On a dark desert highway, cool wind in my hair  
Warm smell of colitas, rising up through the air  
Up ahead in the distance, I saw a shimmering light."

**_Where am I going to go?_** Relena had no idea what to do from here on out. She was scared, alone, and she was never turning back.

"My head grew heavy and my sight grew dim  
I had to stop for the night."

**_What will I do now?_** She really had no idea. Right then she looked up and saw a mileage sign stating the town of Tyler was about ½ a mile away. How long had she been driving?

"There she stood in the doorway;  
I heard the mission bell  
and I was thinking to myself,  
'This could be Heaven or this could be Hell'"

Tyler huh? Sounded good to her. Whither it was a small town or not. It was good as any place to hide tonight. She took exit 49 towards the town.

"Then she lit up a candle and she showed me the way  
there were voices down the corridor,  
I thought I heard them say..."

Suddenly it started pouring rain. She couldn't even see two feet in front of her and her wipers were on high. "Well shit," she thought. She started driving very slowly.

"Welcome to the Hotel California  
Such a lovely place  
such a lovely face"

Relena was lost. When she had gotten the off the exit ramp, there had been a fork in the road. She was pretty sure that to go to the town of Tyler, you had to take the left fork, but she couldn't remember which side she had taken.

"Plenty of room at the Hotel California  
Any time of year, you can find it here."

"Her mind is Tiffany-twisted, she got the Mercedes bends  
She got a lot of pretty, pretty boys, that she calls friends  
How they dance in the courtyard, sweet summer sweat.  
Some dance to remember, some dance to forget."

Suddenly Relena herd a lout bang on the passenger side of her car that sounded nothing like thunder. "Not now!" she thought. Suddenly she saw lights ahead.

"So I called up the Captain,  
'Please bring me my wine'  
He said,'We haven't had that spirit here since nineteen sixty nine'  
And still those voices are calling from far away,  
Wake you up in the middle of the night  
Just to hear them say..."

She coasted her second hand car towards the lights, her only beacon of hope. When she pulled up…she saw what appeared to be a log cabin. Either this was her miracle or this was her death.

"Welcome to the Hotel California  
Such a lovely place  
Such a lovely face  
They livin' it up at the Hotel California  
What a nice surprise, bring your alibis."

She banged on the door, letting the rain pour down on her. Nothing happened. She banged again harder this time. "Please someone! Can you help me? Is there anybody here?" Of course the loud howling wind carried her voice away so no one heard her. She was desperate. She banged even harder and louder this time. No one answered, so she gave up and turned to walk back to her car.

"Mirrors on the ceiling,  
The pink champagne on ice  
And she said 'We are all just prisoners here, of our own device'  
And in the master's chambers,  
They gathered for the feast  
The stab it with their steely knives,  
But they just can't kill the beast ."

As she turned, she thought she heard what seemed to be the door opening but it was hard to tell with the sound of the rain pounding down. She turned around to check…hoping. And there in the doorway, was the most indescribable man in the world. She had hoped to ask for some aid with her car, but she couldn't seem to get the words out of her clogged up throat. _"Those eyes…"_

"Last thing I remember, I was  
Running for the door  
I had to find the passage back  
To the place I was before  
'Relax,'said the night man,  
We are programmed to receive.  
You can checkout any time you like,  
but you can never leave!"

She realized she was staring, and was about to apologize when he spoke first. But it wasn't what she expected.

"Who the hell are you?"

sakurachikara


End file.
